villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Mago
El Mago is the main antagonist and a one-shot villain in Dora the Explorer episode "Te Amo". He was once an evil wizard from a storybook that Dora and Boots read, who disliked the way the King and Queen of the story fall in love each other, so he turned both of them into giant rock statues. He was voiced by , who also played Mr. Freeze in Young Justice, Mr. Freeze in Young Justice, the Didact in Halo 4 and Laserbeak in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. History The episode begins with Dora and Boots opening up a storybook that is about King Bobo and Queen Maria who both fell in love and say "Te Amo" to each other. However, there was an evil wizard known as El Mago who stumbled upon King Bobo and Queen Maria and was disgusted at the way they were in love. Therefore, he used his magic to separate the royal couple across the world. However, King Bobo and Queen Maria's love was powerful enough to guide them across the world and find each other again. As El Mago discovered them again, he used his magic a second time to turn both the king and queen into lifeless mountains. As Dora and Boots witnessed this in the book, they both jumped into the story to help save the king and queen. As Dora and Boots were on their way to save them, they came across El Mago, who knew about their motive and created an obstacle out of the bridge that he cut shapes out of. After El Mago discovers Dora and Boots past his obstacle, he puts a spell on a donkey named Señor Burro, replacing his body parts with other animals as a way to occupy them with finding Señor Burro's proper body parts. After finding Señor Burro's body parts, Señor Burro offers them a ride on his back. While making their way, El Mago uses his magic to create a maze out of giant rocks that separated Boots from Dora and Señor Burro. El Mago was later seen sleeping after Dora and Boots come across him, tiptoeing to get past. As Dora and Boots made their way to the mountains that were previously the king and queen, El Mago notices them and goes after the mountain Dora was standing on top of. However, El Mago was too late to stop them as Dora and Boots shouted out "te amo", breaking the spell and reverting King Popo and Queen Maria back to normal. After the spell was broken, a boulder then hits El Mago's wand, destroying it and rendering him powerless. El Mago then walked away in disgrace. Physical Appearance El Mago has tan skin, black hair, a mustache, and a beard. He wears a violet suit, a fuchsia cape, and a purple sombrero and slippers. He also carries a red wand with a golden star on top. Trivia *The name "El Mago" means "the magician" in Spanish. Category:Magic Category:Mischievous Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:One-Shot Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Fictional Fictional